Dragon Soul
Dragon Soul (ドラゴン・ソウル, Doragon Souru) is the opening theme of Dragon Ball Z Kai and is sung by Takayoshi Tanimoto. Overview The lyrics were written by Yoshimoto Yumi, the music was composed by Iwasaki Takafumi, with arrangement from Kyouda Seiichi, and the song is performed by Takayoshi Tanimoto. The full version release date was on May 20, 2009. The FUNimation Entertainment version, Dragon Ball Z Kai, has a dubbed version of this song performed by either Sean Schemmel, Justin Cook, Vic Mignogna, Greg Ayres, Sonny Strait, or Brina Palencia depending on the license ("Standard" (FUNimation's official version) or Nicktoons). The music was also used for the 2010 live action battle show Dragon Ball Kai: Super Battle Stage. Lyrics Japanese Romaji Lyrics (Full version) DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE Genkidama ga hajike tobu ze Go Go Let's do it! Ugomeku ayashii enajii (enajii) yousha wa shinai ze miteru yo inochini kaete mo mamoru yo (mamoru yo) aisuru yuuki wo tsuyosani kaero yari nuku ki ai de PINCH wo koeteku tegowai yatsu hodo WAKU WAKU modekkai ze C1 DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN chansusa rakkii no kazeni BYUN BYUN notte DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN ashitamo kotae wo mou tamashii wa shitte runosa DRAGON SOUL! uchuu no POWER wo kono te ni (kono te ni) hitori de yukun ja nai no sa hikari wa yami yo ni makenai (makenai) chiisana yume demo kagayeiteru yo ARE KORE mayou na shuuchuu sorunda subekobe iwasumi karada koto tsukinukero C2 DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN kiteru ze motto mirai ga tanoshikunaru yo DOKKAN DOKKAN tsuiteru DOKKAN DOKKAN PARADISE genki-dama ga hajiketobu ze Go Go Let's do it! DRAGON SOUL! C1 C2 Japanese Kanji Lyrics Dokkan Dokkan ツイてる! Dokkan Dokkan Paradise 元気玉が弾け飛ぶぜ Go Go Let's do it うごめくあやしいエナジー 容赦はしないぜ 見てろよ 命に代えても守るよ 愛する勇気を 強さに変えろ やり抜く気合で ピンチを越えてく 手強いヤツほど わくわくもでっかいぜ Dokkan Dokkan ツイてる! Dokkan Dokkan チャンスさ ラッキーの風に ビュンビュン乗って Dokkan Dokkan ツイてる! Dokkan Dokkan 明日も 答えをもう 魂は知ってるのさ Dragon Soul! Translation of the Japanese Lyrics Dokkan Dokkan We're in luck now! Dokkan Dokkan Paradise Spirit Bom is about to explode! Go Go Let's do it There's wriggling, mysterious energy I won't hold back, just you watch I'll risk my life to protect you Turn your courage to love into strength We'll over come crisis with carry-through spirit The stronger my opponent is, the more excited I get Dokkan Dokkan We're in luck now! Dokkan Dokkan Now's our chance Riding along the wind of luck Dokkan Dokkan We're in luck now! Dokkan Dokkan Tomorrow, too You soul already knows the answer DRAGON SOUL! Official English LyricsLyrics and Minor Information from Silver Shenron's site Note: The lyrics differ between the television and DVD (by Sean Schemmel for Part 1, Justin Cook for Part 2, Vic Mignogna for Part 3, Greg Ayres for Part 4, Sonny Strait for Part 5, Brina Palencia for Part 6, and a combination of the six for Part 7) releases. Vic Mignogna also sings the Nicktoons version. Uncut DVD Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found! We can find paradise, All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Mysteries abound made of a deep energy (energy). Foes all around, But I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength, You give me love. That's how we'll live. (that's how we'll live) Courage won't fade. If you're with me, my enemies can never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, keep your spirit proud. And ride upon the wind All we have to do is go! Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul! *This song is a remake from the original Dragon Ball series. *The song was re-recorded as of the Dragon Ball Z Kai Part 2 release. The line "Mysteries abound in this world that we will seek" was changed to "Mysteries abound made of a deep energy" Television Version Mysteries abound made of deep energy (energy). Foes all around, but I will go fearless and free. I'll give you strength. You give me love, that's how we'll live (that's how we'll live). My courage won't fade. If you're with me my enemies will never win. We will fight for love and glory. We will live to tell the story. There is nothing we can't live through - Nothing ever dies; we will rise again. Don't stop, don't stop! We're in luck now! Don't stop, there's so much to be found. We can find paradise. All we have to do is go! Go! Free your soul. Dragon Soul! Portuguese and Brazilian version Voa, vamos vem comigo! Vamos rumo ao paraíso! Unindo as forças nossa maior Genki-Dama explodirá! Posso sentir meu coração se energizar (se energizar) Dentro de mim a aventura vai começar! Ao céu azul por entre as nuvens vou te levar (vou te levar) E to do mal em cada inimigo vou derrotar! A emoção de combater! Os mais fortes até o fim! Me faz superar toda a dor Seguirei em frente sem nenhum temor! Voa vamos vem comigo! Nossa hora é agora! Voando ao vento! Posso ser livre outra vez! Voa vamos vem comigo! Amanhã é um novo dia! Na sua alma está o que você sempre sonhou encontrar! Dragon Ball! Spanish version (TV version) Vamos siempre afortunados Vamos lo encontraremos El paraíso hallar Y nuestro espíritu hay que liberar Desafiaré los misterios que vendrán (Desafiaré) Peligro habrá, combatiré sin temor Sin fuerza será, el amor viviré así (viviré así) Coraje sin fin, conmigo estás, nadie nos vencerá Pelearemos por amor y gloria Viviremos para contar la historia Ya no habrá nada impossible Nadie morirá, seguiremos de pie.... Vamos siempre afortunados Vamos orgullosos vamos Rumbo al viento, solo es cuestión de ir Vamos no nos detengamos Con la suerte a nuestro lado El paraíso hallar Solo debemos ir por libertad Dragon Soul Galician version (TV version) Vamos sempre afortunados Atopalo ha ser doado Un paraíso hai E o noso espírito vaise liberar Desafiarei os misterios que virán (Desafiarei) Perigo haberá, combaterei sen temor A forza será, o amor que vive en min (que vive en min) Coraxe sen fin, comigo estás, ninguén nos vencerá. Pelexaremos por amor Perdurará sempre o valor Non será nada imposible, Ninguén morrera, seguide en pé.... Vamos sempre afortunados Vamos orgullosos vamos Un paraíso hai, só é cuestión de ir Vamos sempre afortunados Témo-la sorte de lado Un paraíso hai E a liberdade temos que gañar Dragon Soul Catalan version (TV version) Som-hi! Som-hi! Tenim sort, va! Som-hi! Som-hi! Trobarem junts El màgic paradís Som-hi, que allà trobarem la llibertat Vaig avançant, em sento lliure i sense por (i sense por) Hi ha enemics, dificultats en la foscor El meu poder si està unit amb el teu amor (el teu amor) Ens fan més forts, tot ho guanyem amb la força del valor Lluitarem, tindrem la glòria I així, junts, farem història Mai res no podrà aturar-nos La mort no ens espanta, triomfarem! Som-hi! Som-hi! Tenim sort, va! Som-hi! Som-hi! Animem-nos! Volem junts amb el vent Hem de mirar endavant! Som-hi! Som-hi! Tenim sort, va! Som-hi! Som-hi! Trobarem junts El màgic paradís Som-hi, que allà trobarem la llibertat Ànima de drac Trivia *Dragon Soul was parodied by another anime series, Gin Tama. Gallery ZFightersKai1.png GohanGettingReadyToJump.png GohanReadyToJump.png GohanJumpingOnToGoku.jpg GohanAndGokuInDBZKaiOpening.png GohanLandingOnGoku.png GohanHangingOnToGoku.png GohanAndGokuOnNimbus.png Raditz(Kai).png Nappa&Raditz.png Vegeta-1.jpg Goku(Kai).png GokuVsVegeta(Kai).png GohanInDBZKaiOpening.png ZFightersKai2.png 382928 10150452106038322 8065733321 8381382 348655332 n-1-.jpg References Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Dragon Ball Z Kai